


he carried with him

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Nature, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a lot of sookai loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: Soobin likes to count all the moles on Hueningkai's body.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	he carried with him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onesam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesam/gifts).



> for sam!!!! happy birthday, love you lots.
> 
> i haven't posted any real writing in a while hahaha

Soobin once counted that Hueningkai has four moles that are visible at any time. There was one soldier perched on the ridge of his eyebrow, sitting above a soft triple eyelid and shaded by an awning of dark brown, feathery hairs. There was one on his gleaming cheek, dotted by the gentle, precise brush of God. There was one closer to his upper lip, like a kiss from a fairy. On his neck was the last, larger than the other three, slightly smeared-looking like the small disc shape of Andromeda, 2.5 millions lightyears away.

When Kai bared his shoulders, slipping off the cool white cotton of his unbuttoned shirt, and slid his long legs from the fabric of his slacks, there were the rest of God's gifts to him, in full view under the shade, the leafy, saturated rims of sunlight cutting across his milky skin. He braced one delicate hand in the grass to support himself, Soobin's large hands on his hips easing him down on his sizable girth. Whenever Kai writhed in pleasure on Soobin's length, his skin would stretch and bend to accommodate the expression of joy in his limbs, carrying the beauty marks with them like boats in a current.

Those there were too many to count, but Soobin had the rest of his life to devote to the task. He ran his fingers over the blemishes while sucking love bites over Kai's nipples, the boy above him moaning out his pleasure. He considered the fleck of pigment on Kai's neck and sucked a love bite next to it too, a blurry purpleish blot added to the canvas of his skin, a poor imitation of a galaxy, but still beautiful. That mole may be his favorite.

All over Kai's back, there were markings even their owner could not see. But Soobin saw them, each one of them dark like fertile soil, spots waiting for small colorful blooms to sprout. He peppered them with kisses as he thrust into Kai's wet heat from behind, tracing out the shapes of his shoulder blades and imagining feathered wings fluttering there on his exposed back. Kai moaned and gasped beneath him, wonderfully alive under Soobin’s touch and devastatingly beautiful.

Every time they made love, Soobin would consciously or unconsciously trace out the moles, recording each pigmented fleck on Kai's bare body in his head. He got well into the double digits but by that time Kai had had enough, whining for Soobin to stop just staring and breathing over him, tickling his skin as the pads of his fingers grazed back and forth over Kai's hips, a small smile gracing his lips. Soobin satiated Kai with a kiss and the boy spent himself untouched, skin heating with embarrassment. The translucence of his skin allowed the blush to spread and spread, an endearing ocean of pink, and still the boats on its expanse rock and bend.

Soobin found a quail nest by chance once, poked his tall head amongst the low viridian branches to examine the eggs with fresh, glittering eyes. The shells were delicate and mottled, specks of black adorning the hard and shiny surface. The next week the eggs were hatched, so he didn't plan to go near it then. But half a shell dropped to the ground when the mother cleared the nest, just waiting innocently at the base of the tree. So Soobin took it and cupped it gently in his hand, nodding his thanks to the mother for her creation before he left.

He had a funny feeling as he rode the bus back to the company, holding a tiny egg shell in his hand, picking off the clear strings of slime until it was pretty and clean. He got back to the dorms and knocked on Tyunning's door before peeking in. Taehyun was working out with Yeonjun in the gym. It's afternoon, that's right. Kai had brought his guitar upstairs from the studio, strumming a few chords with his back reclined against the wall and his bare legs crossed, rays of sun cascading into the room and prostrating themselves like golden retrievers, stretched out lazily over Kai's legs and the hardwood floor. Soobin entered, one hand out in front of him.

"Hueningie, look what I have."

Kai put down the guitar and reached out to take the papery vessel, laughing gently and cooing at its beauty. "And what's it for?"

"It just reminded me of you." Soobin said simply, one hand itching the back of his neck. Wasn't it a somewhat foolish thought when it's just said like that?

Kai took a second look at the shell and held it to his equally creamy cheek, giving a side by side comparison. He gave a playful pout with his jaunty, pink lips.

"The shell looks like Oreos and cream. I'm only french vanilla."

"No, trust me dear, it reminded me exactly of you." Soobin murmured, climbing into Kai's bed with sleepy arms reaching out for a hug. The same way everything did, the same way Soobin could leave the dorm with fresh eyes each day, equipped with a lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth, and see Kai Kamal in everything beautiful about the world. The mud was his hair, the sky was his eyes. The wind was his breath and the turn of summer to fall, even that, too, was Kai's rapidly broadening shoulders that Soobin clung onto without regrets.

Everywhere he went, Soobin carried Kai in his heart.

Kai carefully put the shell on the windowsill to dry first, letting the sun rays hit it and cast it in a warm glow before taking the older boy into his arms, one hand coming up to stroke Soobin's hair as he hummed into Kai's chest, passing the vibrations all along his ribcage so that he, too, could resonate. Soobin turned his head to peek one wet-lashed eye up at his Huening, marvelling at his beauty as the younger continued to run his fingers through his locks, a faint, tranquil smile on his face as he effortlessly brought Soobin peace.

Anyone can count that Hueningkai has four moles that are visible at any time. But only Soobin can count all the rest, his lover spread out bare and trusting beneath him like the pages of a book he reads over and over, the grooves of the ink etching themselves into his mind. Indeed, it seems Kai carried the universe with him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 smash da like button, comment, and soobscribble for... content tm if you liked
> 
> my twt: @DanielChoiYJ


End file.
